A Feather In A Field Of Flowers
by XxDragonPrincessxX
Summary: The Hyperforce Meet A New Friend. She Isn't A Monkey But She's Not A Human Either. She's A Hybrid, A Mutation Of Two Completely Different Creatures. Will This Half Human, Half Monkey Girl Be The Downfall To The Hyperforce? Or Will She Save The Universe?


Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! :01:

_**Chiro's Profile**_  
I exit the store with a large brown bag in my arms. I let out a frustrated sigh. "Man, can't believe they made me go by myself. I could still be playing video games!" I sigh dreamily at the thought of being in my room with tons of food, drinks and a big screen TV with millions of games. "Haaaaa that's the life!" Being dazed I didn't notice what was coming at me from behind. "GET BACK HERE!!" I blink, coming out of my daydream. I stop and turn around only to get knocked to the ground. I hear the bag fall beside me. I immediately sit up and rub my head. "Hey! What's the big ide-" I stop and stare in shock. Standing there in a pair of black faded jeans, under the knee black boots with purple laces and a purple hoodie, the hood covering her most of her hair was a girl I've never seen before. The sun reflected off her long red hair making it look like it was on fire and her eyes…her memorizing deep violet eyes. I felt my whole face heat up as I stared at her. _Boy she's….hot!!_ "Sorry! I wasn't looking where I was-" "There she is!!"  
_**?? View**_  
"There she is!!" _Aw crap, here we go._ I turn away from the young boy to see ten large biker guys and boy did they look ugly with those stupid perverted smirks. I turn my head away from them in disgust. "Go away." One of them, I'm assuming the leader took two steps forward and grinned. "No way babe. You're coming with us." My ear twitched slightly at a weird sound and the boy talking to someone. A smirk found its way to my face and I turn fully to the group, who were undressing me with their eyes. My eyes dance with amusement as I move my hands slowly to my hood. "Mistake #1. _Never_, piss me off." Confused looks went around the group and to the boy, who was still sitting on the floor behind me. I pull down my hood and grin evilly at the gasps and shocked stares. "She's a freak!" "Monster!" "Get her!!" They looked at each other, uncertain. Mistake #2, never hesitate. Finally three guys ran at me, pulling out knives or brass knuckles. My ear twitched to a sound unfamiliar to me, something was coming. "Take this you freak!" "Look out lady-WHOA!" I pull my fist back from the man's stomach, he fell back instantly unconscious. Everyone looked shocked but this only made them angry and attacks me all at once, except for the leader who was still shocked. I hear the noise again; it was landing dangerously close to where we were. I lift up my right arm, my fingerless black gloves tightening as I put my hand into a fist. I launch into attack mode.  
_**Chiro's View  
**_I turn to see the monkey team land next to me. "Monkey team!" Antari and Nova helped me up, the others watching the fight that was occurring. "Are you ok Chiro? You sounded kinda-" "Sorry but no time to talk Nova! That girl over there needs help!" "..I think she has everything under control chiro. Look." Otto pointed to where the girl was and I saw what he meant. She was standing there with her hands in her pockets looking at us, well more like the monkey team, with all the guys knocked unconscious around her. "So that's what I heard. Flying robotic monkeys." She walked over to us and got down on one knee in front of sparks, who had hearts in his eyes. "Hi. I'm Sierra (Sarah). Nice to meet you." She smiled sweetly and sparks fell back with dazed eyes. She blinked and let out a small cute giggle. "Well I do hope you can understand me." She got up and I offered my hand to her. "I'm Chiro! Leader of the hyper force." She took my hand and shook it. "Nice to meet ya chiro. Now who are you sweeties?" She put her hands on her knees as she bent over to indicate to the team. Antari cleared his throat as he was the first to introduce himself. "I am Antari. It is a pleasure to meet you Sierra." She smiled and nodded. "Like wise." "Hi! I'm Nova! You have killer moves!" She grinned and scratched the back of her head. "Thanks Nova, I'll teach yea if you some moves if you want." "Awesome!" "Hi I'm Otto." "Nice to meet you Otto." Nova looked down at the dazed reddish monkey and slapped him with her tail. "Sparks! Get up and introduce yourself!" Sparks shot up. "Who what when-" He blinked and immediately took her hand. "I'm sparks and what is your name beautiful?" The hyper force all sweat-drop but she chuckled. "Sierra." "You have a beautiful name-" Nova pushed him away from her. "O-K that's enough!" Gibson shook his head and introduced himself. "Hello. I am Gibson. If you don't mind me asking, why do you have animal ears?" Everyone turned to look at her, wanting to know also.  
_**Sierra's View  
**__Oh great, not this question…_ I let out a soft sigh and smile. "I'm sorry but I don't really want to explain in public." Chiro spoke up again. "Why don't you come to the Super Robot and explan?" The monkey stare at him then look at eachother then to me. I blink. "Super Robot?"

((Hey Guys! This Is Your Author Kaori Ryuu! . I Love SRMTHFG and I noticed alot of them were with nova and I thought: Huh...I wonder what would happen if the hyper force met a monkey girl? I know what your thinking: But isn't Jinmay a monkey robot girl? Yes she is but Seirra is a secret. Tune in next time to find out how Seirra got her monkey ears/tail! P.S. Please tell me if I mispelled anything.))


End file.
